


Not The Man You Think I Am

by lizrat66



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Mpreg, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has to deal with being pregnant and on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> when I wrote the first line I was intending to write something funny, but it went in completely in the opposite direction.

 

 

Tony Stark’s stomach preceded him everywhere he went these days, it was the first thing everyone saw as he entered a room, eyes just naturally gravitated towards the swollen mass.

 

Once upon a time it was his sparkling eyes and brilliant smile that drew all the attention, everyone vying to be the first one to speak to him and to bask in the glow of his witty and intelligent conversation.  He used to always move to the centre of a room be visible, loud and gregarious.  Now he hid in darkened corners behind a potted palm or some other display hoping that people would forget he was there, wishing the hours away so he could make his escape back to the solitude of his workshop or curled up on his bed in his penthouse.

 

He tried to tell himself that the stares and whispers of his onetime friends and colleagues,  did not hurt or cause the deep aching pain within his battered heart, but it was getting harder and harder to deny the bigger his stomach grew.  With each snide comment or glare his soul withered a little more, he wished he could just disappear or curl up and die so that he could escape the heartache he constantly lived with.

 

He spotted the Avengers across the ballroom saw then gather closer around Steve when they saw him. A wall of strength he could not penetrate, there cold hard stares daring him to come no closer.  I would be impossible to speak to Steve directly but there was no more time, this was his last chance to set things straight.

 

Several months ago they had made it perfectly clear who they stood by and what they thought about his betrayal they had given him no chance to explain his side, after all once a playboy always a playboy.  There was no possible way that sweet innocent Steve Rogers/Captain America would ever cheat or hurt another person, would deny being in a relationship or fathering a child.

 

But Tony knew the truth and for the sake of his sanity and the babies he carried he needed closure and at least a chance to live without the crushing disapproval of everyone he knew and once called friend, and a population that hated him for supposedly breaking Captain America’s heart.

 

Drawing on years of public performances he gathered up that small flicker of strength left within him and decided to make a stand, whatever happened afterwards he would leave to fate.  He walked through the crowds it seemed to take forever to reach the Avengers, the closer he got to them the more he could feel himself trembling, his body hot and heavy his mind a swirling mass of emotions.

 

He saw Steve’s eyes widen as he grew closer, he could not help but notice the hand that clutched tightly to Bucky’s arm, it was all the proof Tony needed to finally realise that there would be no happy ending for him.  Steve had made his choice, he knew now that he had only ever been a stop gap until Bucky’s memories had been returned.

 

Natasha stepped forward baring his way, glaring at him whilst twisting the widow bite bracelet on her wrist, ironically the same ones he had made for her.  He withdrew the crisp white envelope from his breast pocket and offered it to her the hospital logo clearly shown on the front.  Minutes passed before she took it, she then turned her back on him showing him how insignificant a threat she saw him.

 

 

The contents of two sheets contained within the letter would he knew cause great upset and change their preconceived perceptions of him.  The first letter the results of a lie detector test confirming that Tony Anthony Stark had not at any time in the past two years slept with anyone else apart from Steve Rogers.  The second sheet confirmed that after extensive genetic testing the two foetuses he was carrying were a genetic match to Steve Rogers and he was the biological father. 

 

Exhaling the breath he had not realised he had been holding he turned head held high and proceeded to leave the room, not even turning when he heard the loud gasps and his name being called from the group behind him. 

 

Finally he reached the safety of his limo, collapsing on the back seat tears streamed down his face.  There was no going back only forward, but this time he would not be alone with only his bots and A.I. for company and friendship.  Placing his hands on his swollen stomach he could feel his babies kicking and turning inside him.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter as requested. Have had it written for a while but was not sure about it as the ending is probably not what anyone but me would want.

Tony sat by the shore watching as the twins splashed about in the water giggling and screeching as the gentle waves pushed against their chubby legs unbalancing them and making them fall on their bottoms in the water.

 

Hands clasped together they helped each other up chattering away in their own little language, only for the whole process to start again, no matter how many times the twins never tired of it.

 

Tony smiled at the sight of his babies so innocent and happy not a care in the world, just enjoying being at the beach the sun shining down on them as it did on so many other children

 

Admittedly it was his private beach at his Malibu home and they were the sole occupiers of said beach. He would love for them to have other children around to play with but the risks of taking them to a public beach were too high. Tony still remembered with horror the frequent kidnappings inflicted on him as a child, he was determined that Grace and Hope would never have to suffer through anything like that.

 

Suddenly two went bundles of boundless energy appeared before him spraying droplets of warm sea water and thrusting small hands full of slimy wet seaweed towards his face.

 

“Papa! Papa! Look what we found it’s pretty can we keep it, take it home with us please?”

Expectant smiles on their faces they waited for his approval.

 

Tony laughed and nodded yes gathering his girls and slimy seaweed in his arms, hugging them close not caring he as getting soaked. He would do anything to see their beaming smiles and ensure their happiness, his girls were his world and nothing else mattered but them.

 

Later that evening after Grace and Hope were finally asleep Tony sat on the deck glass in hand watching the last rays of the sun disappear below the horizon. The glass held more ice that whisky, one glass each evening was his only guilty pleasure and most times he did not even finish it. It gave him something to hold and focus on when the inevitable painful memories of the past few years reared their ugly heads.

 

Thankfully distance and time hand dulled the sharp edges but they still caused him pain if he allowed himself to dwell to deeply on them.

 

Tony had returned to Malibu the morning after the charity ball he had never returned to Avengers Tower. Pepper had made all the arrangements to ship his bots and suits and to close the lab and workshop. Jarvis was still in the tower but no longer interacted with the Avengers, Coulson and Fury were the only ones he would respond to as both had refused to get involved or take sides and had made clear afterwards their disappointment in the Avengers treatment of Tony.

 

The Avengers still worked as a team, Bucky included. Iron man if needed was piloted by Jarvis in the one remaining suit kept at the tower. More often than not Iron Patriot was called in. Rhodey did it out of duty to keep his country safe but did not have anything personally to do with the other members of the team.

 

Each member of the team had afterwards tried to see or speak to Tony but he refused still to hurt and upset any trust he had given them broken by their actions. Even two years later he was still not ready to speak to them.

 

He allowed Steve to see the girls not wanting them to grow up not knowing both parents. Once a month Avenger business permitting Steve made the journey to Malibu, Tony always left the mansion or stayed in his workshop never wanting to see him, Pepper supervised the visits and passed along photos and videos of the girls take during the rest of the month.

 

Steve left letters for Tony but he never read them forgiveness would be a long time coming, he could accept that Steve had never really loved him that he was a substitute for Bucky until he came back to life, but he could not accept Steve lying about their relationship and his pregnancy.

 

Tony looked up a huge shadow rolling over the house, a few minutes later he felt movement behind him. Two large hands settled on his shoulders warm breath tickled his neck and a gentle kiss brushed his cheek.

 

“I think there is probably some rule about using the Heli carrier for making personal house calls.”

 

“Well it’s a good job that I am the boss and can do what I want.”

 

Fury replied, before pulling the smaller man into his arms and kissing him on the lips. Tony relaxed breathing in the smell of leather and musk, who would have thought a leather clad shoulder to cry on and an unlikely birthing partner would lead to love and a sense that he was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go not who I think anyone but me would want Tony to fall in love with. I really like Fury and he deserves a happy ending once in a while and I did not want to be predictable.
> 
> Still find it totally impossible to do a Tony/Steve happy ending, but I do not think in this story it would be at all possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this before Christmas last year, just found it in my old note book.
> 
> Happy Holidays.

FROZEN FURY

 

Fury tried to concentrate on the mounds of paperwork littering his desk, he was sure Coulson saved it up deliberately and gave it to him on one go just to piss him off or to punish him if he knew he had upset Tony.

Every time he tried to make inroads on it the scratching noises and near silent whispers from the overhead vents distracted him once again. He was going to kill Barton and Natasha if they did not stop using the vent in the Heli-Carrier as a means of getting around unseen. Although he was decidedly surprised that they were making any noise, perhaps the lack of missions over the last few months had made them complacent. He would have to review their training schedule and maybe set them some work teaching the baby agents if they had the time to sneak around in the vents.

 

Even he was beginning to worry at how quiet Hydra and AIM had become recently. Coulson was the only one happy as it meant that the backlog of mission reports had finally been cleared by the Avengers, hence the amount of paperwork on his desk, as the Director he had to review and sign off on every one of them. Coulson still would not tell him why he or Hill were not able to, for God sake they were his second in commands surely he could delegate at least the Avengers mission reports to Coulson as he was their Handler.

 

Picking up his pen he scanned the documents in front of him signing his name then after closing the folder flipping it into his out tray. Coffee that’s what I need he decided if I am going to stand any chance of finishing today. Pushing back his chair the squeak of the wheels covered the slight grating sound of the ceiling panel above his desk being lifted.

 

Fury unaware of the two pairs of watching his every moved had no time to escape the glittering dust that fell on his head and face, dusting the shoulders of his leather coat. He started to cough and sneeze as he inhaled the glimmering substance, he reached for his gun intending to deal with assassins before he succumbed to whatever deadly pathogen he had ingested. He could not believe that the security of his Heli-Carrier had been breached so thoroughly. Stark was going to be pissed as hell as he prided himself in stating that is security systems were the best in the world.

 

He was saddened that he would not get to see Tony and the girls, he hated that Tony would have to deal with yet another loss and that the twins would be without a father again. But he knew that he had been living on borrowed time, not many spies made it to his age and he was just glad that he had these last few years with Tony.

 

All this flitted through his mind as he reached for his weapon only to find that it was not in its holster under his desk. Shit! He was never going to live this down, assassinated in his own office with no gun to even take revenge on his killers before he died. Good job he was going to be dead so he would not be around to hear everyone laughing.

 

At first he thought he must be delusional as he could swear he could in fact hear laughter, well more like giggling and the odd shushing noise, also he was still alive which was strange or it was just a very slow acting poison. He took stock of himself and realised that he could feel no ill effects from the poison. Wiping his hand over his face he looked closely at the glittery substance coating it, shimmering and icy blue and white.

 

Just then the door to his office flew open and Tony came rushing in.

 

“ Nick! Nick! Have you seen the girls? The little devils escaped again!”

 

Tony stopped abruptly as he caught sight of a shimmering Fury, coated heat to toe in what he suspected was the Frozen themed glitter he had made for Hope and Grace. His lips twitched and he tried in vain to hold in the laughter he could feel bubbling up inside but is was no good, hurriedly snapping a picture on his Stark phone he then gave in a broke in to peels of laughter.

 

Nick looked furious and the bewildered as Tony started to sing.

 

“Let it go! let it go!

 

Nick love, I told you it was a bad idea to throw the girls Frozen DVD out the window. Even if they have watched it a gazillion times you just have to suffer through it until the next Disney film.

 

Just be thankful they were to young when Brave came out!”


End file.
